Saved by a Ghost
by Apolla360
Summary: When sixteen yearold Sam Manson is having trouble with her home life, she sneaks out of her house & happens to run into a certain halfa.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody Apolla360 here back with another oneshot, starring Danny & Sam (As if you couldn't guess!)

So here I am, lying in my bed at 4:00 AM listening to the radio when a pang a inspiration hits me & knocks me off my bed onto my butt LOL,. Also, RAIN will be continued as an actual story but I will have to update every other weekend.

Hope ya'll enjoy!

_**Saved by a Ghost**_

_**A Danny Phantom fic**_

_**by Apolla 360**_

It was midnight.

Sam sat alone in her room, knees hugged to her chest; her balcony door was open, allowing a gentle June breeze to drift in & dry her tearstained face.

Looking down at her right forearm, she saw the gruesome cut from her father's pocketknife, an injury obtained just yesterday from Sam's effort to protect her mother from her father's drunken fury.

But that had been the last fight her parents would ever have, now they were getting separated. But Sam's mother still allowed her father to stay in the house, continueing to put herself & Sam in danger.

The fight had shaken Sam up pretty bad, despite her hard core attitude.

It would be hard but Sam would eventually let it go, but for now she was putting her life on hold, just to get away from it all.

Sam grabbed her jacket & stepped onto her balcony, she climbed onto the railing & reached out to grasp the sturdy tree branch that hung over the balcony.

The sixteen year-old clambered easily down the tree, & jumped off when she was about five-feet from the ground.

Looking around, she smiled to herself, the streets were deserted; & the moon bathed the town in an eerie light.

Tonight, the town was hers; Sam had never ran away before but she had been tempted many times, tonight she let her instinct guide her, & tonight it said to run.

Sam strided down the side walk, listening to the wind rustle the leaves on nearby trees; looking up she saw the glimmering stars & full yellow moon.

After walking for what seemed like forever, Sam reached the gates of Amity park which was closed for the night, but that wasn't stopping Sam who climbed over the gate & continued her walk.

But Sam wasn't alone in the park, up in the air Danny Phantom floated peacefully on his back, gazing up into the night sky, contemplating his feelings for a special someone.

Suddenly he heard footsteps beneath him, rolling over to his stomach Danny saw a familiar figure walking down the path.

_"Sam?" _he thought, why wasn't she at home in bed?

Sam didn't notice Danny floating above her, but she did feel a slight change in temperature when she passed under him.

Going invisible, Danny followed her for a few meters, she was acting very strangely tonight,jumping at every little sound that she heard.

Danny flew to her side & craned his neck to look at her face, he was instantly lost in her violet eyes.

Without thinking, he let out a sigh then realized what he'd done; Sam stopped dead in her tracks.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice a little shaky.

Danny didn't reply.

"Damn it show yourself!" Sam said angrily whipping around to look behind her.

Danny materialized behind her, & waited for her to turn around; when she did, she walked right into Danny making them both fall.

Sam looked down & saw Danny looking up at her, their faces about two inches apart.

Danny gave Sam an akward grin & tried to roll out from under her, when he did he accidently rolled on top of _her_.

"Um, sorry." Danny said sheepishly, getting to his feet & pulling Sam off the ground.

"So, uh, Sam what're you doing in the park?" Danny asked curiously.

"N-nothing, just taking a walk that's all." Sam replied nervously, putting her injured arm behind her back.

Danny frowned & cocked his head to the side, "Why are you hiding your arm?"

Sam gulped & started to back away, but Danny quickly pulled her to him & held her arm, her sleeve was down but he could still see a bit of the injury.

Danny gently rolled her sleeve up, his eyes widened when he saw the wound.

The halfa's eyes glowed & his eyes met Sam's.

"Who did this to you?" he asked in a low rumbling tone that Sam wasn't familiar with.

Sam bowed her head & Danny cupped her chin with his hand & lifted her face so she was looking into his eyes.

"Please tell me Sam, who did this to you?" he asked more gently this time.

"My dad." Sam whispered sadly, Danny sighed & pulled her into a strong hug.

Behind her back, Danny's eyes glowed with hatred.

_"He's gonna pay for this." _Danny thought; when they pulled away from each other the two teens blushed but not as heavily as before.

Sam put a strand of hair behind her ear, "Um Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind walking me home?"

Danny smiled & pulled her to him with one arm around her waist, "Sure Sam, but I've got a better idea than walking."

Danny transformed into his phantom counter part & floated upwards; looking down, Sam could see the ground getting smaller & smaller, she held onto Danny a little tighter.

"S'okay, I've gotcha." Danny whispered, he looked towards the sky & broke through the clouds.

"Sam, look around you." Danny said, Sam turned her head & gasped; she & Danny were hovering above the clouds with the full moon in view, the stars shone even brighter than before in the deep black sky.

"I-it's beautiful!" Sam whispered in awe. Danny smiled at her, she was radiant in the light of the moon.

"So?" Sam asked slyly, breaking Danny out of his trance, "Is this how you're gonna win Paulina over?"

Danny shook his head, "No."

"No?" Sam said in a shocked voice.

"I'm over her, there's someone else I've had my eye on for a while." Danny said, pulling her a bit closer to him.

"Who?" Sam asked curiously.

"...you." He said softly.

Sam's stomach did a flip-flop as Danny lay his forehead against hers, "Is it okay that I've fallen for you?" he whispered, stroking her cheek.

"Yeah, cause I've fallen for you too."

"Well in that case can I do this?"He asked slyly.

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"This..." Danny mumbled, his eyes were half lidded before he captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

Sam went limp in his embrace, his kiss was intoxicating & it made her lips tingle.

"Whoa," they both breathed when they broke away.

Danny smiled & leaned in for another kiss.

The two had been so distracted by their little make-out session that Sam had forgotten about going home, & Danny had forgotten about flying her their.

Sam glanced down at her watch, "Shit! it's one o-clock! Danny I really had a great time but I gotta go home before my parents find out I'm gone."

"Whatever ya say Sam!" Danny smiled, taking them both beneath the clouds & heading back down to earth.

They glided over the lake, & Danny went low enough to let Sam skim the surface with her hand.

When Danny finally took Sam back home, he carried her inside bridal style & lay her on the bed.

"Night Sammy." Danny whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Night Danny, I love you." Sam replied.

Danny smiled & went back to her balcony, he was about to transform when he turned back to her bed.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Danny?"

"Would you, uh, um, maybe, I dunno...YouwannagooutwithmecauseIreallyreallylikeyou!"Danny said quickly.

"Hang on, repeat what you just said but slower."

Danny took a deep breath, "Sam, do you want to go out with me because I really, really like you."

"Yes, I'll go out with you." Sam said, getting off her bed & walking to him.

"Great! Now, what's a boyfriend gotta do to get a kiss?" Danny asked playfully.

"Not much." Sam grinned, they were about to kiss when Sam's Dad barged into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He roared.

The smell of alchohol filled the room, "Danny run!" Sam pleaded, "I'll be okay!"

Danny's eyes glowed, "No!" he hissed, stepping in front of Sam.

Mr. Manson laughed cruelly & swigged his beer, "Get outta my way boy! Sam & I need to have a little..._talk._" he laughed again.

Sam stepped out from behind Danny with her head bowed & slowly walked to her father, "I'm sorry Dad, Danny was just..AAAAAH!" Sam was cut off when her father slapped her across the face, knocking her onto the floor.

Something was triggered inside of Danny, Mr. Manson had crossed the line this time & now Danny was filled with only three emotions.

Rage,

Fury,

& hatred, & he aimed them all at Mr. Manson.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU SICK BASTARD!" Danny roared, his eyes had went from ghostly green to a fiery shade of red in a matter of seconds & green ectoplasm engulfed his clenched fists.

"Whatcha gon' do bout' it? I've gotta improvise since I can't have muh wife!"

With out a second thought, Danny transformed & hurled himself at the man knocking him against the wall & punching him twice in the face.

"Y-you're tha-that ghost!" Mr. Manson said shakily.

"Damn right I am!" Danny hissed, punching him again.

Danny held him up by his shirt collar & pointed a finger at him, "If you ever, EVER try to hurt her again...I swear...I WILL kill you! You got that?" he hissed, making his eyes glow even brighter.

Mr. Manson could only nod.

Danny let go of Mr. Manson's shirt collar & let him drop to the floor, Sam came to Danny's side.

"You okay Sam?" Danny asked gently, not taking his eyes off the man that lay before him.

Sam nodded & picked up her phone, "I'm calling the police okay?"

"Sure, then they can drag this sicko outta here!" Danny replied, kneeling down in front of Mr. Manson who curled into a ball in the corner; Danny glared at him & turned back towards Sam.

"He didn't touch you in that way did he?" Danny asked, his voice full of concern.

"No, thank God!" Sam replied, "But he'd been planning on it, for awhile."

Danny's eyes glowed red again, "When're the police coming?" he asked, laying a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"In about five-minutes tops." she replied, then turned to her father & sent a death glare at him.

"My mother was stupid for keeping you here you know that? What happened to the Dad I used to know? Before you & mom became so involved with work we were actually a family!" Sam yelled, eyes brimming with tears.

Danny pulled her into a hug & let her cry into his shoulder, "Shhh! Sammy it's okay, I'm here, I'm here." he whispered, "Just let it out, it'll make you feel better."

A siren was heard in Sam's driveway, red & blue lights flickered through her window.

"Finally!" Sam said with relief, she ran out onto the balcony & waved to the police.

"Do you want us to come down?" Sam asked one of the officers.

"Yeah, we'll take care of everything else." The officer replied, "Are you hurt?"

"No! I'm fine, my friend & I will be down in a minute!" Sam shouted back, quickly turning on her heel she began to lead Danny out of the room, suddenly she stopped.

"D-Danny?" Sam began nervously.

"What's wrong?"  
"You do realize that you transformed in front of my dad, he'll probably tell the police."

Danny shrugged, "So what if he tells, I'll just tell them he's stoned."

Sam still didn't look convinced.

"Sam, whatever happens, happens."

"But..."

"No buts, I'll handle it."

Sam tried to object but Danny quickly kissed her on the lips & led her outside where several officers were waiting for them.

Several minutes later, Danny & Sam sat in the back of an ambulance with a blanket & waiting for Danny's parents to come get them.

Sam's wound was cleaned & bandaged, & she was snuggled up against Danny's chest in a deep sleep.

Danny smiled down at her, stroking her hair & listening to her soft breathing, she had always captivated him no matter how she looked.

A familiar R.V pulled into the driveway; getting down from his spot, Danny picked Sam up bridal style & carried her to the R.V where his parents were waiting.

Maddie jumped out & hugged her son, "Oh honey we were so worried!" she exclaimed, hugging him again.

Jack opened the van door, letting Danny carry Sam inside.

When they reached home, Danny carried Sam upstairs to his room & lay her gently down on the bed.

Danny sat next to Sam on the bed, watching her sleep; unable to help himself, he extended his hand out & stroked her raven black hair.

She sighed in her sleep, Danny smiled & kissed her cheek before covering her up with his blankets.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, she smiled contently at the boy by her side.

"Hey." Danny said softly, "You okay?"

Sam nodded, "As long as you're with me I'll always be okay."

Danny smiled & leaned in to kiss her but stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I shouldn't kiss you right now." Danny muttered.

"Why not?"

"Well, after what your dad had planned on doing, I thought maybe you'd be afraid of guys. & I don't wanna scare you."

Sam sat up & lay a hand on his shoulder, "Danny, why would I be afraid of you because of something my dad tried to do?"

Danny shrugged & turned to face her, "It just kills me that I wasn't there to help you sooner, I love you & it would break my heart if something happened to you."

He smiled at Sam & stroked her cheek, "I hope you know I would never do anything to hurt you." he whispered.

Sam kissed him, "I'll never be scared of you, I trust you more than I trust myself.."

Danny smiled & got up to leave the room when Sam pulled him back down, "Will you stay with me?" she asked.

Danny nodded & snuggled next to her; Sam was asleep within minutes but Danny lay awake, listening to her soft breathing for a moment before pulling a small black box from his pocket.

Inside the box was a sterling silver ring with a lavender heart in the center, it was a promise ring Danny had bought for Sam earlier that day.

Danny slipped the ring on Sam's left hand, she stirred in her sleep but calmed down when Danny kissed her forehead.

"Love you Sammy." Danny whispered in her ear, he snaked his arms around her waist & soon drifted off to sleep.

THIS IS NOT THE END! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT THE END! Unless you want it to be.

He,he, R&R guys.

I'm so freaking nervous, I have to go audition to get into YPAS on Valentines Day, that's the school I wanna go to so I can get into acting.

Oy! I'm nervous, Ewww! my dog just let one! Nasty thing! LOL


	2. Chapter 2

**I got many wonderful reviews, so I'm dedicating this chapter to my beloved reviewers. I bet Ya'll are wondering if Mr. Manson told the police about Danny's secret, let's find out!**

_**Saved By A Ghost**_

_**A Danny Phantom Fanfic**_

_**By Apolla360**_

Sam felt a breeze on her face, slowly opening her eyes she saw Danny's face about three inches from hers; he was breathing lightly & had his arms lovingly wrapped around Sam's waist.

"I do." He muttered contently; Sam frowned & asked, "You do what Danny?"

He didn't say anything for a moment but then replied, "I gladly take Samantha Elizabeth Manson to be my wife."

Sam felt her heart skip a beat, _"He's dreaming of our wedding day?" _

Danny suddenly leaned forward & kissed Sam on the lips, leaving the girl stunned.

"D-Danny, wake up." Sam said, gently shaking his shoulders.

Danny's Icy blue eyes popped open & locked with Sam's violet ones, a sly grin crept onto his face, "I had a good dream." he said happily, Sam chuckled, "I heard every word."

The boy's face went red, "You did?"

"MmHm, & I ditto everything you said." She replied.

"Sweet, I married you in my sleep!" Danny chuckled.

Sam smiled & got out of bed, she sighed as she stretched her arms to wake herself up.

Someone knocked on the downstairs door & Sam heard Mrs. Fenton answer it;

(Maddie's POV)

"Officer Rodriguez?" Maddie asked, slightly surprised.

The dark haired officer stepped through the door, "Mrs. Fenton, is your son available?"

"Yes, he's upstairs, is anything wrong?"  
"As a matter of fact there is, we've been informed that your son is the ghost child of Amity Park."

(End Maddie's POV)

"Oh shit!" Sam choked.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, getting out of bed.

"The Police know who you are! They're here to arrest you!"

Danny felt his blood run cold; footsteps could be heard approaching his bedroom door.

Sam shoved Danny in his closet & jumped back in bed, pretending to be asleep; moments later, the door swung open & Officer Rodriguez stepped in with Maddie close behind.

Sam's heart was beating erraticly as she lay in the bed with her eyes closed, praying to God that Danny wouldn't be found.

Officer Rodriguez flipped back the covers & held Sam up by her shirt collar, "WHERE IS HE?" He boomed, obiviously trying to scare Sam into telling.

"Who told you _he_ was the ghost kid?" Sam asked confusedly, Rodriguez loosened his grip & let Sam drop to the bed.

"Your father said that your friend attacked him."

"Why the hell would you believe that drunk bastard?" Sam frowned.

Rodriguez sighed in frustration & began to search Danny's room, he looked under the bed & then noticed the nearby closet. He smirked to himself & walked to the closet door.

Sam held her breath when Rodriguez lay his hand on the doorknob & twisted...the door swung open & revealed an empty closet.

Sam relaxed immediatly; Rodriguez pulled the walkie talkie from his belt, "Foreman, we've got a runner. I want squad cars scouting every inch of this city do you read me?"

Their was a staticky pause before a gruff voice on the other line replied, " Affirmative."

Sam got out of bed & went to Maddie's side, "My dad wasn't thinking clearly," Sam began, looking up at Maddie.

"He could barely walk when Danny saved me, he must've seen something else."

Maddie looked into Sam's eyes, "Don't lie to me Sam, Why would Danny hide something like this from us?" she asked, her eyes starting to tear up.

"Because he was afraid you would attack him with one of your crazy gadgets!" Sam shouted, throwing her arms up in the air, "Danny has done so much for this town, but all he gets in return is blasts from laser cannons & a label as public enemy number one!" Sam grabbed her coat from Danny's desk & was about to exit the room when she looked from Rodriguez to Maddie & narrowed her eyes, "& by the way, his name is Danny Phantom! Not Inviso-bil!"

Sam stormed out of the room & ran outside, her mind was full of so many thoughts that it was giving her a headache, but one stuck out. _"Find Danny."_

I know it's short but I wanted to give you all something so you wouldn't think I was bailing on you.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! Apolla360 is back in action, chapter 3 of saved by a ghost is up!

P.S This is a songfic chapter featuring Avril Lavinge's "I'm With You"

Saved by a Ghost

A Danny Phantom Fanfic

by Apolla360

Tears stung her Amythest eyes, her whole body shivered uncontrollably in the freezing rain, her jacket was now drenched & no heat had touched Sam's body for nearly three hours; & even in the dark of night she was still searching for Danny & now she was in the Amity Park near the spot where they had there first fake-out make-out.

_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now_

The rain was still pouring, & almost all of Sam's hope of finding Danny was gone. She could hear nothing, only the sound of the rain & her chattering teeth were heard.

_There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

Sam sank to her knees on the muddy ground, her jacket fell from her shoulders; it had dawned on her that she wasn't going to find Danny tonight, probably not ever. "Danny...please...come back." Sam whispered, feeling hot tears stream down her face.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life_

Sam felt as though it was all her fault, _she _had convinced him not to tell his parents about his secret; & now is was pretty much _her _fault that Danny was being searched for by Police. At that moment, all Sam wanted was to be back in Danny's arms, to hold him, to kiss him, & to let him know how sorry she was about everything.

_Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
_

Sam slammed her fist into the muddy ground, spraying mud all over her face & clothes, & fresh tears rolled down her pale face. "Danny, please...please forgive me, I'm so sorry!" Sam wept. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand being laid on her shoulder, & a gentle voice whispered in her ear. "There's nothing to be sorry about." Sam whipped around & found herself looking into the same bright blue eyes that made her heart melt.

"Danny?" She asked, daring to believe he was standing in front of her.

Danny smiled, "Yeah Sam, it's me." he whispered, pulling her into a strong hug.

When they pulled away, Sam once again looked in to his eyes, there was something...different about them, bright as they were they didn't have that glint of mischeivousness in them; they looked depressed.

Sam stroked the side of Danny's cheek with her thumb, "You okay?" she asked gently; Danny smirked, "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Maybe we should find some place to stay."

"My thoughts exactly."

A few minutes later, Danny & Sam were flying invisible through the dreary skies of Amity, just glad to be back in each other's arms; Every now & then they would glance & one another & give each other reassuring smiles.

"I think I see the perfect place!" Danny said happily, pointing with one arm down to an apartment building.

Danny quickly flew down behind the building, & after listening to about three Police cars speed down the road he turned himself & Sam intangible & walked through the brick wall into an obviously occupied apartment.

"We have lights!" Sam chuckled, after flipping on a switch. Danny smiled at her & began to pull off his shirt.

"W-what're you doing?" Sam stuttered, trying not to blush; Danny stopped undressing, "I was gonna take a shower, I've been hiding in the sewers all day & I don't think you'll wanna kiss me while I'm like this." he smirked.

Sam nodded & went to sit down on the couch, she yawned & lay down on her side. "I'll be right here when you get done." she said, her eyelids starting to droop.

"Okay." Danny replied, turning to go in the bathroom, he stopped abruptly & turned back to look at Sam.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks for coming after me, I love you."

"Love you too Danny."

Danny heard Sam yawn again as he stepped into the bathroom & began undressing. After turning on the hot water he stepped into the shower & let the water warm him up.

A few minutes later, Danny found Sam sound asleep on the couch. Bending down, he planted a small kiss on her head & covered her up with a nearby blanket.

Soon enough, Danny was laying on the opposite sofa preparing to drift off to sleep, content with the thought that no matter what happened Sam would always be by his side.

_Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea_

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

Okay how was it? I know it was kinda short but you should've seen my fingers flying over the keyboard! I'm not used to getting chapters done this quickly!

well, R&R.

P.S, I have another story that I'll be posting soon, I'm sure you'll enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

DUN DUN DUN DUN! Chapter four of Saved by a Ghost is UP!

Will Sam notice the ring?

& Where are the owner's of the apartment?

911- Why do the call them apartments when they're together?

_**Saved by a Ghost**_

_**A Danny Phantom Fanfic**_

_**by Apolla360**_

"Sam...Saaaaaam!"

Sam felt someone nudge her shoulder, then she felt a breath on her ear. "Sammykins!"

"GAAAAH!" Sam screamed & almost fell off the couch, Danny was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes.

"Oh my god Sam you should've seen your face!" Danny chuckled, Sam glared at him & tried to shove him but he grabbed her hand.

"Awww, you wanna hold my hand?" Danny asked jokingly, already aware that he was annoying Sam.

"Daniel Scott Fenton I...what the?" Sam's Amythest eyes widened, on her finger was a ring with Lavender heart in the center. (A.N Wink, wink!)

"D-Danny?" Sam asked, she looked into his eyes; a slight smile was playing on his face.

"Samantha," Danny began, he got down on one knee, "Will you marry me when we're out of college?"

Sam felt tears of joy welling up in her eyes, "Yes!" She said happily, throwing her arms around him & giving him a peck on the lips.

Danny grinned & leaned in to kiss her, but they were cut short when they heard the sound of a door opening & the chattering of a man & woman.

"We better get outta here." Danny whispered as he transformed & turned himself & Sam intangible just as the inhabitants of the apartment walked into the living room.

While they were invisible, Danny observed the couple, the man had black hair that reached his shoulders & piercing green eyes, the woman had glittering blue eyes & chestnut brown hair pulled up into a ponytail; A dark bruise was visible on her neck.

"Thanks for getting me out of there Matt." The woman said kindly, giving the man a hug.

"There's no way I could have left you there & let you get beat." Matt replied, lifting the womans chin & looking into her eyes, "I love you Jenna, & I will never let anything bad happen to you even if it means putting my life in danger."

Danny smiled to himself, it was clear that he & Sam weren't the only ones on the run.

A few minutes later, Danny & Sam were flying over Sam's house when she asked him to take her to her room.

"Why do you wanna go back?" Danny asked her.

"I just need to get a few things, like a credit card & shower."

"Okay, I'll make sure nobody comes in."

Danny & Sam fazed through her bedroom wall, & discovered that the door to Sam's room had caution tape across it. It was obvious that the Police had already searched her room for evidence.

Danny sat Sam down near her dresser & she began to search through the drawers until she found two CHASE credit cards. Sam grinned at Danny, "They're my parent's, we'll be able to use them for a while."

"Can't they track us this way?" Danny asked.

"Not if we're buying food & clothes with them." Sam replied, she smiled at him & cast a glance toward the door.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, get us out of here if anybody comes in."

Danny gulped, "What if you're in the shower?"

Sam's face went red, "Oh, um, throw a towel over me I guess."

Danny nodded & watched her disappear into the bathroom, he could hear her shuffling around, the sound of curtain being pulled back, then he heard a bloodcurdling scream. Danny quickly fazed through the door & found Sam huddled up in the corner, her eyes were wide with fear.

"Sam what's wrong? Sam?" Danny coaxed, he began to stroke her hair & hold her hand while trying to get her to tell him what was wrong...She could only point behind him.

Danny slowly turned around & felt his jaw drop, there in the tub was Sam's mother, she was dead.

"Oh my God."

DUN DUN DUN! Bet ya weren't expecting that were ya? heh, heh, well Read & Review & the next Chappie will be up before long.


End file.
